Western eyes
by Suggestions
Summary: Un paseo por la playa, buena temperatura, explosiones en el cielo, la compañía adecuada...Nami deberá replantearse algunas cosas. Advertencia: shojo-ai/yuri robinxnami


Dedico este fic a Mara Lonliness (por la inspiración que me dio con su fic), a Yuria-san (por aguantarme a mi y a mis neuronas) y a Marc-kun (mi beta-reader/lector interesado en el yuri).

Este fic es importante para mi. Decidí dejar de releerlo y colgarlo porque de otra forma no puedo concentrarme en el otro fic n.nU

Espero que os guste...ya sabéis...me haríais muuuy feliz!

p.d. Los ojos occidentales son los de Robin n.n

--

Quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero Robin llevaba como unos diez minutos con su vista fija en ella

Quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero Robin llevaba como unos diez minutos con su vista fija en ella. Y aún así, no parecía verla realmente. La estaba poniendo nerviosa, no podía concentrarse en los fuegos artificiales que estallaban sobre sus cabezas. El insistente brazo que intentaba atraerla por los hombros no mejoraba para nada la situación. Sanji estaba increíblemente pesado esa noche, probablemente por lo romántico que le debía parecer a un caballero como él aquel espectáculo: era una oportunidad de oro para conseguir el corazón de sus damas.

Viendo que iba a recibir un puñetazo de su parte se fue a tocarle las narices a Robin, quien desdeñó su compañía con sutileza, no queriendo romperle el corazón.

-Eres muy amable, cocinero-san. Pero creo que esta noche navegante-san merece mucho más tus atenciones que yo.

Robin-nee-chan la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras le decía esto al rubio. Parecía estar muy segura de algo. Tanto, que daba miedo. Esos profundos ojos azules, que habían visto tanto...

Sonrojándose, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado hipnotizada frente a ella. Sanji la miraba con extrañeza, e iba a abrir la boca para mostrarle su preocupación. Se giró con prisas, balbuceando algo sobre ir a refrescarse. Mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas, una suave carcajada se elevó por encima del bullicio. La voz de Robin la perseguía. Luego escuchó la voz de Sanji, y dedujo que estaba haciendo sus payasadas habituales.

Recordó de pronto el motivo por el que se había desmarcado del grupo. Cerca de ahí había un tenderete. Sabía que iban a estafarla (se veía a un kilómetro que aquello era una trampa para turistas sedientos y confiados), pero por una vez no le importaba. Incluso a ella le parecía extraño. Se dijo a sí misma que no tenía la guardia baja, sino demasiada sed como para recorrer las calles en busca de una tienda del pueblo. Y encima en una isla inexplorada, que podría estar plagada de enemigos atraídos por la cabeza de Monkey D. Luffy.

Analizando los pros y los contras, se dio a sí misma la razón, satisfecha de su buen juicio, y se encaminó hacia allí.

Iba mirando hacia atrás. Había empezado una nueva tanda de pirotecnia, y no quería perderse esos magníficos colores. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo tan hermoso como esos fuegos de artificio. Sin poder evitarlo pensó en las fiestas de su pueblo, en todas sus gentes, en Genzo, en Nojiko...en Belle-Mère. Se vio a sí misma con ese precioso kimono que Belle-Mère le compró, a juego con el de Nojiko, uno rojo y el otro azul. Compraron nubes de algodón de azúcar también, y cuando Belle-Mère no miraba robó algunas manzanas caramelizadas. No recordaba que la regañara por ello. Tan sólo le guiñó un ojo y susurró bajito para que nadie la oyera:

-Fingiré no haberlo visto, ¡pero sólo porque estamos de fiesta!

Luego cogió sin permiso una de las manzanas. Ella empezó a quejarse, hasta que Belle-Mère la abrazó. Su piel estaba muy caliente. Se acomodó entre sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y dejó que la llevara. Notó como Nojiko le quitaba las manzanas que le quedaban, pero tenía demasiado sueño para discutir, y se estaba demasiado bien. Lo último que recordaba era el despertar en su cama, con el pijama puesto, y los labios aún llenos de trocitos de caramelo.

-Belle-Mère...

Sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Los recuerdos seguían doliendo. Apretó los puños y los dientes, enfadada consigo misma. ¡Habían venido a pasárselo bien! ¿Por qué tenía que recordar aquello justo ahora?

A la primera siguieron más lágrimas. Se restregó los ojos con las mangas de su kimono. Se miró los pies. Avanzó uno, luego el otro, y empezó a correr. No podían verla así. Necesitaba esconderse por un tiempo, estar sola, huir de ellos y de todo el mundo.

De pronto chocó contra alguien. Alguien que había seguido su recorrido, dando tumbos entre la gente.

-Pensaba que habías ido a comprar bebidas.

¿Por qué ella, por qué justo ahora? Si hubiera sido cualquier otro de sus nakamas...A ella no la podía engañar.

-Sí, pero estaban demasiado caras, así que buscaba otro tenderete para...

-Navegante-san...

Levantó una mirada aguada. La morena la miraba atentamente, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro. Al segundo siguiente sus facciones se dulcificaron. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras la envolvía en un halo protector, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Era muy extraño recibir una muestra de afecto de la reservada arqueóloga. Nunca se había permitido algo así con ella. Por eso decidió callar y esperar a que hablara ella. Se encontraba a gusto, entre esos brazos largos, escuchando los latidos del corazón sobre su pecho.

-¿Disfrutando de los recuerdos del pasado?

La sobresaltó oír esa profunda voz arrastrando las palabras tan cerca, vibrando en sus oídos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó, sin separarse de la protección que le amparaba el kimono de la más alta.

-Instinto maternal y experiencia propia.

Se separó ligeramente para ver la reconfortante sonrisa que le brindaba su compañera. Era agradable y a la vez raro que estuviera ahí. Tan raro como valioso. Temía hacer preguntas y que se rompiera la burbuja que había creado la morena. Volvió a esconder la cabeza en su pecho, sonrojándose. Notó como la morena estrechaba el abrazo.

Súbitamente, algo frío y húmedo le mojó la mejilla. Abrió los ojos. Una mano le ofrecía un botellín de agua. Siguió con la vista el camino desde la muñeca hasta el nacimiento de la axila, sorprendiéndose al ver que nacía del auténtico brazo derecho de la morena. Aún no llegaba a acostumbrarse a la habilidad de su compañera. Lo tomó, agradecida, y bebió hasta saciarse, al tiempo que la miraba de reojo. La sonrisa aún seguía ahí, aunque se había vuelto un poco inquietante. Quizá sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas...

-¿Quieres volver con los demás?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Hmm... ¿quieres dar una vuelta?

Afirmó esta vez y le sonrió tímidamente. Robin le pasó el brazo por los hombros, justo como había estado deseando hacer el cocinero durante lo que llevaban de noche. Reclinó su cabeza en el hombro de la más alta y envolvió su cintura con el brazo. Empezaron a caminar juntas, observando a los vendedores de recuerdos, los niños con helados y camisetas sucias, los perros ladrando, las vecinas chismorreando en la puerta de sus casas... Había más cosas que ver en aquella isla a parte de los fuegos.

-Mira aquel niño.

La morena levantó el brazo que se encontraba sobre su hombro y señaló a un chiquillo de unos nueve años. Se esforzaba en quitar el pegamento de un cartel, evitando que se resquebrajara por los márgenes. Era un cartel de búsqueda y captura de Monkey D. Luffy. Otros chicos de su edad estaban con él. Presumía frente a ellos.

-¡Yo de mayor seré como Luffy! ¡Un sanguinario bucanero sin temor a nada, ni siquiera a la marina, ni siquiera al gobierno mundial!

Al decir esto, sus compañeros saltaron sobre él y le taparon la boca. Algunos transeúntes se giraron a ver quién había dicho algo así. Una de las vecinas comentó algo sobre la estupidez y el gamberrismo general de las nuevas generaciones.

No podía soportar seguir viendo eso. Pasó con suavidad el brazo de Robin sobre su cabeza, lo dejó en su lugar, y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraban los niños. Con una mirada demoníaca en sus ojos separó a los demás de aquel que había arrancado el cartel. Los niños dieron unos pasos atrás, abandonando a su compañero. Le tenían miedo. Se llenó los pulmones de aire para gritar:

-¡Cobardes! ¡Monkey D. Luffy no es un asesino, ni tampoco un héroe! ¡Es alguien que eligió vivir bajo sus propias reglas!

Se acercó al chico que había despegado al cartel. Él se alejó hacia atrás como un cangrejo. También le tenía miedo...

No importaba. Le ayudó a levantarse, aunque sabía que saldría huyendo. Al segundo siguiente el muchacho ya se encontraba escondido detrás de sus compañeros, y la miraba con una expresión de terror en la cara. Soltó un largo bufido.

-Sé que no servirá de nada que os lo diga, puesto que he podido comprobar que sois todos unos cobardes... Pero si os queda un poco de orgullo, escuchad lo que os tengo que decir...

Algunos se acercaron un poco. Satisfecha por sus dotes de persuasión les hizo señas con la mano para que se acercaran más. Y obedecieron. Cuando los tuvo delante, los organizó en círculo alrededor de ella y susurró bajito, para que sólo ellos se enteraran.

-Muy bien. Hagamos negocios. Me juego la recompensa de sombrero de paja, o sea, 300.000.000 millones de berries, a que... hmmm... pongamos... dentro de 5 años, ninguno de vosotros ha conseguido una tripulación de piratas dispuestos a jugarse la vida por su capitán y... –uno de los chicos se retiró unos pasos, pensando que todo aquello era una broma. –¡Hey, aún no he acabado! –El que se había movido aguantó el aire y no pestañeó durante los minutos siguientes. –Así me gusta... como iba diciendo, ninguno conseguirá la tripulación ni llegará a tener una recompensa de...digamos...16.000.000 de berries.

Para cerrar el trato extendió su mano. Los chicos miraban la extremidad como si fuera un monstruo. Algunos cuchicheaban señalando los carteles, concretamente su sugerente cartel. Debía acabar con aquello rápido, si no quería que alguno diera la voz de que la tripulación del sombrero de paja se encontraba en la isla.

Por entre las cabezas, clavó sus ojos en los del chico revolucionario que había arrancado el cartel. Era el único entre todos ellos que la miraba con determinación. Le sonrió y extendió un poco más su mano. Finalmente, el chico extendió también la suya y encajaron, cerrando el trato.

-Hecho. –dijo el chico, con una fiereza que le resultaba familiar.

-Hecho. –repitió, satisfecha de su trabajo.

Con una última mirada de aprobación, se dio la vuelta y volvió junto a Robin, quien le dedicó un guiño de ojos. Levantó el brazo de su compañera, y volvió a acomodarse en su hombro, sin poder contener la emoción y la risa por lo que acababa de ocurrir. La morena la observaba con curiosidad y una sonrisa burlona. Empezaron a caminar de nuevo, prolongando su paseo.

-Eres mala... –le dijo, chocando afectuosamente sus cabezas.

-¿Viste sus caras? ¡Me tenían pavor! Jajaja... Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía así. Por esta vez, me da igual si dan la voz y nos persigue la marina. Ha sido realmente divertido...

-Ya veo... No vas a cumplir el trato, ¿verdad? –aquello había sonado a riña, así que puso la cara de inocencia que mejor supo improvisar.

-Hmm... dudo que alguno de ellos llegue algún día a cumplir su parte del trato. –mintió, recordando al chico que le recordaba a Luffy.

-¿Quién sabe? Quizá alguno de ellos lo consiga... –respondió, con un optimismo infrecuente en ella.

-Jah... en caso de que alguno lo consiguiera, enviaría a Luffy y a los chicos a luchar por mí. Ya me inventaría alguna excusa... algo así como que me atacaron sin razón, y yo, pobre doncella indefensa, no pude nada contra ellos. No les daría los 300.000.000 berries así de fácil, ni que los tuviera. ¡Eso nunca!

La mirada de Robin, sin dejar de ser burlona, se volvió recriminatoria.

-Eres realmente mala...

-Vaya...¡gracias!

Se descubrió a sí misma a punto de dar saltitos de alegría. Charlar con Robin, el paseo y la broma le habían infundido ánimos. Ahora volvía a sentirse capaz de todo, orgullosa de pertenecer a la tripulación del sombrero de paja, orgullosa de ser pirata. Jah...quién se lo hubiera dicho a ella, que algún día se sentiría orgullosa de serlo.

Se detuvieron. Habían llegado a la costa escarpada de la isla. Delante de ellas se extendía la inmensidad azul teñida de negro. Una noche de luna llena, una perfecta noche de luna llena sin nubes, con viento suave para refrescar la piel. El pronóstico para mañana: un día soleado. Cuántas cosas se habría perdido si se hubiera quedado en casa. El dolor que había dejado atrás parecía tan insignificante en comparación con lo que tenía ahora. Se preguntó por qué había llorado antes, contando con tantos motivos para vivir.

-Precisamente es lo que más me gusta de ti.

La voz de su compañera la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Retomaba la conversación que había quedado suspendida en el aire. Levantó la vista del mar para fijarla en ella. Lucía esa mirada intensa de antes, misteriosamente inquietante, tan cerca... No podía resistirlo. Apartó rápidamente los ojos, centrándose de nuevo en el mar.

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir? ¿Que yo sea mala...?–estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer con las manos. Acabó por dejarlas sobre su regazo, retorciendo la falda del kimono para calmarse. ¿Qué quería Robin? ¿Por qué no lo decía y punto? ¿Por qué estaba tan rara aquella noche? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba ella misma?

De pronto, dos dedos sobre su mentón la obligaron a encarar a la arqueóloga. Durante unos segundos no supo que estaba pasando, hasta que sintió los suaves labios de la mujer sobre los suyos, los largos dedos masajeando su espalda mientras una mano se posaba sobre su nuca, acariciando su pelo.

Se separaron. La arqueóloga la mantenía firmemente cerca. Le sonreía con dulzura, pidiéndole silencio y comprensión. Delicadamente, como si abriera una flor, retiró con su mano caliente el mechón rebelde tras su oreja izquierda. Aún no llegaba a creerlo. ¿Desde cuando Robin...?

Volvió a acercarse. Su respiración acompasada chocaba contra su boca. Estaba demasiado tranquila y ella demasiado nerviosa. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. No podía aguantar aquellos ojos azules, aquellos enormes ojos azules, aquellos milenarios ojos azules... Levantó una mano para interponerla entre las dos, para ganar espacio.

-Si no quieres que siga, no tienes más que decírmelo. –susurró la morena, demasiado cerca, demasiado sensual, provocándole escalofríos.

-No, no es eso, es sólo que...

Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Inspeccionó el rostro que tenía delante. Quizá fuera la luz de la luna en su frente sabia, quizá su atrayente aroma, su fino cabello de ébano, el terreno que le sacaba en años de experiencia... No, definitivamente eran sus ojos.

Se encontró deseando una idea que sólo se había planteado en sueños olvidados, escondidos bajo llave en su mente. Sólo era capaz de formular dos palabras: ¿por qué no?

-¿Quieres que volvamos con los demás?

Fue sólo un segundo. Por un segundo vio el peso de los años en ella. Vio decepción, angustia y culpabilidad entre el azul. Robin se estaba rindiendo, de nuevo. Como en Enies Lobby, su corazón volvía a gritar por ella.

-¡No! –gritó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma y a la arqueóloga.

-¿No?

La cara de confusión que puso y la situación tan cómica lograron que le entrara la risa tonta. Robin se quedó petrificada, completamente perpleja por su reacción. Si no se calmaba, lo iba a echar todo a perder. Ese simple pensamiento bastó para acallar su voz.

Recompuso su compostura como pudo, intentando parecer segura, pensó en la mejor manera de no estropearlo todo. Era muy fácil, sólo dos palabras:

-Quédate conmigo... –murmuró con un hilo de voz, sonrojándose por completo.

Sólo por ver la cara de felicidad de ella había valido la pena. Volvió a acercarse, lentamente, con una nueva luz iluminándola, además de la de la luna. Cuando estuvo a su alcance aprovechó para deslizar la mano por su espalda y acortar rápidamente la distancia que las separaba. Esta vez fue ella quien probó los labios de la morena, oprimiendo sus senos en un abrazo asfixiante, clavando sus caderas en su cuerpo. Dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por su cambio de actitud, aunque seguía bailando una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Los experimentados dedos de la arqueóloga volvieron a trazar caminos en su espalda, acariciando o marcando a fuego a veces, envolviéndola en una burbuja de la que desearía no salir nunca.

Partieron el beso en busca de aire. Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de la más alta y suspiró. Todo había sido tan precipitado... Era una locura...

Pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía aliviada, en paz consigo misma. Como si alguien hubiera llenado a rebosar de berries su cuenta en el banco.

-Mi dorobo neko... –susurró la morena, melosa, en su oído.

Se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba, provocando una carcajada en su compañera.

-¿Podemos volver ahora? –la arqueóloga se divertía a su costa, por el grito que había pegado antes.

Asintió vergonzosa, abrazándola, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello, disfrutando de su aroma y del sueño antes de que todo acabase. Aunque... quizá...

Miró a la mujer que había despertado a una Nami desconocida. Desde arriba ella seguía sonriéndole de aquella forma especial, nada inquietante ahora que conocía sus razones. Aquella sonrisa prometía algo más.

Los últimos fuegos de artificio explotaron en el cielo, justo a la medianoche, mientras desandaban sus pasos para reencontrarse con el resto de la tripulación.

--

Dorobō neko gata ladrona/seductora

Lo dice la wikipedia...u.u

nos vemos-leemos!


End file.
